To Witness It Herself
by xxphantomgirlxx
Summary: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter Talia decides to take a trip to America to witness all the places where her parents' unfortunate events happened for herself.
1. Chapter 1

To Witness It Herself

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia.

-----

Talia Mischa Lector lived a quiet life in France with her parents Hannibal and Clarice Lector. Of course they were currently under the names of Marcus, Adele and Talia Laroche. Even though Hannibal and Clarice didn't favor there secretive names they were happy they only had to use them in public because their daughter Talia had known her parents real identities and what had happened in the past since she was thirteen years old.

But now Talia was sixteen and despite everything that had happened in the past in America she still wished to visit there. She wanted to compare America to France. She wanted to see the places where her parents' unfortunate events had happened. She just wanted to witness everything she could instead of just hearing about these places. So now Hannibal and Clarice were discussing rather it was a good idea to let their daughter go back to the one place that was dangerous for the two of them.

"I know it's dangerous for us there but we don't necessarily have to go. She is old enough to go by herself and stay for a week or two." Clarice said.

"That is true and I don't really see the harm in letting her go because no one expects us to have a child. Most of them probably think I murdered you a long time ago." Hannibal replied.

Clarice laughed a little at that. "Okay so let's give her two weeks. That should give her more than enough time to see what she wants to see."

"I agree." Clarice said. Then she shouted for her daughter. "Talia would you come here please."

After a few moments you can hear footsteps descending down the staircase and petite girl burst into the room. She has Clarice's hair and shortness, but she has Hannibal's eyes and his smile. She had perfect posture and was extremely polite, and her foreign accent was beautiful.

"You called for me?" Talia asked calmly.

"Yes, we have decided that you may visit America for two weeks."

Talia's calmness was no longer maintained. She squealed in delight. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"But there are a few matters we have to discuss." Hannibal said.

"Okay, like what?" Talia asked.

"First of all your choker." Hannibal was referring to the choker necklace that he had specially made for her. It was a band of creamy white fabric with a square charm slid on to it. The charm had a unique old looking design on it that was Hannibal's old family crest. He had given this to her on her thirteenth birthday after him and Clarice had told her about their real identities. Since there weren't really any records of the crest that told that it lead back to the Lector family Hannibal didn't see the harm in having this made. "Now I know that it would be very rare for anyone to know what that crest is but if anyone takes any special interest in it besides telling you they like it I want you to take it off and not put it back on until you get back home."

"Okay."

"And those people from the F.B.I are probably not really interested in mine and your mother's case right now but they probably think I killed your mother a long time ago so don't do or say anything that might lead people to believe that you are our daughter."

"Okay that's easy enough."

"Alright, you leave first thing in the morning." Clarice said.

"That soon? Wow, I better go pack." Talia ran out of the room and up the staircase to her room.

"I hope we don't regret this." Hannibal said with a little trace of worry in his voice.

"I think she will be fine." Clarice said calming him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!! I hope you liked it.

Ta-Ta

hislamb99


	2. Chapter 2

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 2

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia.

-----

Talia who barely slept at all last night from all of her excitement was relieved when her alarm clock finally went off. She got up and quickly got ready. She grabbed her bags and flew downstairs and set them by the door. Then she calmed down a bit and walked into the kitchen where Hannibal was already making breakfast.

"Good morning father. What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning Talia and you should never ask it ruins the surprise."

Talia let out a sigh. "How many times have I heard that?" She thought to herself.

"Where is mother?"

"She's out jogging."

"Oh."

"Why do you need something?"

"No, just wondering."

"Okay."

Talia sat down at the counter and made small talk with her father yawning ever so often.

"You didn't sleep much last night did you?"

"No, I was too excited."

He chuckled when the front door opened and Clarice walked in from her morning run. Clarice passed the kitchen and went upstairs. She came down about fifteen minutes later. She had obviously taken a shower and changed into nicer clothes. Hannibal sat the breakfast plates down as soon as she sat down at the counter.

Talia smiled once she saw what it was. It was homemade blueberry muffins, her favorite. She ate a muffin and then eagerly awaited the time when they were leaving to catch her flight. She didn't have to wait to long because she had a morning flight. They arrived at the airport soon after breakfast and Talia was about to board the plane. She gave Hannibal and Clarice a hug goodbye.

"Remember what we said Talia."

"Of course always. I love you." She said as she turned her back and got on the plane.

She was happy to find that the row her seat was in had no other passengers in it. She took the seat by the window and calmly waited. The plane took off before to long and even though she was calmer now she was still excited because it wouldn't be too long before she was in America.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	3. Chapter 3

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 3

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

Jack Crawford had been in France and was now flying back home to America. He had had a long and tiring stay there and was relieved to be going home. He had been called over to see if he could identify an American woman's body. Even though the Bureau had lost interest in the Lector case right now he still had foreign countries call him every time they found an unfortunate American lady who had been killed by some serial killer in different countries. He guessed it was because they had been somewhat friends back at the academy that he still had hope in finding her and he hoped every time he got a call from a different country that it wouldn't be Clarice's body he would find when he got there. He had already been to Italy, France, Ireland, and some other countries to go and see if the unfortunate woman who had been murdered was Clarice. It shouldn't have but it shocked him to see so many people being killed by various serial killers. How crazy had the world gotten? "I should have retired a long time ago." He mumbled to himself. A couple more years and he would. He was getting way to old for this kind of stuff. He leaned back and tried to clear his mind. He had almost fallen asleep when a cough from the row next to his startled him awake. He looked over and saw a girl who seemed to be traveling alone.

The girl got a flight attendant's attention and asked for a bottle of water. Jack Crawford couldn't help but notice her accent. It was truly beautiful. He could tell it was pure French. When the flight attendant brought the girl her water the girl turned a little more toward Jack. She wasn't completely looking at him but now Jack could see the side of her face a little more clearly. He couldn't put his finger on it yet but she reminded him of someone. He looked at the girl a little more closely but still couldn't catch it from just a side view. Jack shook it off and decided to forget it for now but he would try to get a better view of her tomorrow. He laid his head back and quickly went to sleep.

Talia woke that morning to sun shining through the plane window. It would only be a few more hours before they finally landed. She turned to look up and down the row for a flight attendant when she caught the man in the row next to hers staring at her. She turned back so he could only see the side view of her again. "Why is he staring at me?" She thought to herself getting a little nervous. "Okay Talia, this is ridiculous pull yourself together." She thought to herself again. She turned again and got the attention of a flight attendant and asked for another bottle of water. She noticed the man was staring at her again so she just looked at him and gave him a polite little smile.

That's when it all came back to Jack. That fiery red hair and that petite size was strictly Clarice's and that smile and those eyes were every bit Hannibal Lector. But no, that was ridiculous. They wouldn't send their daughter to America of all places. No. He was surely losing his mind. The girl got up and started to walk down the aisle when Jack saw something slip off of her neck. He leaned down and picked it up. The girl was already down the aisle away so he would just give it back to her when she got back. He observed what he had picked up and saw that it was a choker necklace. It was a thin strip of creamy white lace, and there was a rather unique design on the little square charm. He observed the design on the charm a little more carefully. He had seen this before. After the asylum closed down he had found it sketched on a piece of paper in Dr. Lector's cell. He had had the most difficult time trying to figure out what it was but he finally found out from Barney, one of the people who used to work at the asylum, that it was Dr. Lector's old family crest.

This was surely not happening. He must have looked at it wrong. He moved the necklace away from his face and closed his eyes. In a few moments he opened them again. He brought the necklace back in front of his face and observed it again. No. He had made no mistake. This was the old Lector family crest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! I hope your enjoying the story so far.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	4. Chapter 4

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 4

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

Jack couldn't believe this. Could this girl seriously be the daughter of a cannibalistic murder and the believed to be kidnapped missing agent that no one had any idea if she was dead or not? The girl was coming back down the aisle and took her seat. Jack cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ma'am."

Talia turned to see the man who was staring at her earlier now talking to her.

"Yes?" Talia replied politely.

"You dropped this when you got up." Jack said holding out the necklace.

Talia gasped. "Oh thank you. I would have just died if I would have lost that."

"Oh, it's no problem but before I give it back. This emblem on the charm is rather interesting. What it is it?"

"Oh it's just a random design."

"Where did you get it?"

Talia thinking quickly of a lie replied. "I got it in Ireland."

"Oh, your accent doesn't sound Irish."

"It's not. I got that as a souvenir and I just really like it."

"It's not any kind of family crest?"

"I don't think so. If it is it's probably just some famous families in Ireland or something."

"Oh, well here you go." Jack said handing the necklace back to Talia.

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

"Okay Jack either you are losing your mind or this girl is a very good liar. Which I wouldn't put it past her with the parents she's got." He thought to himself.

He didn't mean any offense to Clarice but he knew that she could get herself out of a lot.

"Yes, when she gets off this plane I'll have to keep and very close what on her." Jack thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	5. Chapter 5

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 5

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

The plane had landed and Talia Lector was getting her luggage. I took a while for her to get through the line but she finally did. She walked outside and observed her surroundings. In her opinion it wasn't as beautiful as France but it was still rather lovely. She got a cab and told the driver to take her to the hotel where she already had a room reserved.

In the shadows of the airport Jack Crawford stood watching he stepped out after the cab had driven away and called for one himself. Looks like he wouldn't be going home after all, he would have to stay at the hotel where this girl was staying. He quickly went home and re packed his bags and then went and checked into the hotel. He was about to go up in the elevator when he saw the girl cross the lobby in a quickened pace. She was obviously trying to get to the elevator before the door closed. Jack stuck out his hand and held the elevator letting her enter. She gave him a thank you without looking up. "Your welcome." Jack replied. She must have had remembered his voice because after he spoke her head snapped up towards him. "Why hello again, small world huh?" Jack spoke to her. "Oh, do you live here Mr. …."

"Jack Crawford." He said regretting it. "Darn it Jack how stupid do you have to be to give her your real name?" He thought to himself.

"Okay do you live here Mr. Crawford?" Talia asked politely. "Excellent, she had heard about this man before." She thought quickly to herself.

"Um…momentarily, my house is being painted."

"That's nice. Oh, this is my floor."

"Oh, mine as well."

"Um…well maybe I'll see you around then."

"Maybe."

They walked there separate ways and a million thoughts were racing through Talia's head. She opened her hotel room door and threw her bags on the floor. She walked over to the bed and collapsed. "Ugh!" She groaned. "Why does everything have to go wrong already?" Yes, Jack Crawford she had heard of this man. Her mother and he had been friends when she was in the F.B.I. So yes, he had probably recognized her because she looked a lot like her mother and father both. "This is just great." She moaned. She picked up the phone and dialed a foreign number.

"Hello." Hannibal's voice came from the other line.

"Father?" Talia asked pathetically.

"Yes, what's wrong Talia?"

"Jack Crawford is staying right down the hall from me and he was on the plane in the row across from mine and he saw the choker and was questioning me about it and I think he's classified me as yours and mother's daughter." Talia rushed through the words on the verge of tears.

"Talia calm down." He said hearing his daughter breathless and almost crying.

"Talia calm down and listen to me okay?"

Talia took a deep breath before responding. "Okay."

"Your going to have to cut your stay down to only a week, and during that time you are to tell him nothing about yourself, you are to tell him your name is Lana Covello if he asked, and you are to stay away from him as much as possible. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father."

"Alright, now another thing I want you to keep the phone calls you make home short okay?"

"Okay."

"We have to disconnect now because I don't want him to flash his badge around so he can trace your calls."

"Okay, goodbye and I love you."

"I love you to."

Talia hung up the phone and put it back in its place. She had a week in America, but she was actually relieved that her father had made her cut her staying time in half. Now the only really challenging thing she would have to try to do was to avoid Jack Crawford.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!

I would like to add a special thank you to Kyuubi123 and Kysha for leaving me the wonderful reviews.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	6. Chapter 6

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 6

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

Talia stepped out into the bright morning sun. She hadn't slept well last night so she was still rather tired. She decided that she would get started early. The first thing she wanted to see was the asylum. She knew it was closed but she wanted a glimpse of the outside of it at least. She arrived at the asylum quickly. She could see why her father hated this place already. It was dull and dreary and this was just from an outside glance. She left the asylum quickly.

She had rented a car so next was the Verger Estate. Just a quick drive by without getting out would do there. She didn't really like the facts that both of her parents lives were at risk there at one point. She drove by the estate slowing slightly getting a good look at it and then sped up and left. She happened to look in her rear view mirror and see a car following behind her. "Great." She muttered.

Jack Crawford was in the car behind her. He wasn't making a spectacle of himself really. He was just driving behind her and soon enough he turned off and went back to the interstate, but Talia knew that he was tracking her.

"Alright that's it I'm getting a flight home tonight." She said to herself. She quickly returned the car and caught a cab to take her back to her hotel. She took the elevator and burst into her room. She picked up the phone and began to dial quickly. Little did she know that Jack Crawford was about to walk by and over hear her conversation with her father.

"Hello." Her father's familiar metallic like voice came over the phone.

"Father I'm catching a plane home tonight. This Mr. Crawford has been following me around all day and I'm so nervous that I can barely sleep so I'm coming home."

"Okay I suspected this so there are already tickets waiting for you at the airport. Your flight leaves in a half hour."

"Okay, I'm sorry I know I'm probably putting us all in danger. I should have never come to America."

"Don't apologize my dear for none of this is your fault, it's just a little bad luck that's all. Unfortunately, I do think we should leave France for a while when you get back." He said regretfully. He knew that would hurt her. Out of all the places they had lived France had been the one where they had stayed the longest and it was Talia's favorite.

"But where will we go?"

"We will discuss that later remember what I said about keeping our phone calls short?"

"Yes, okay goodbye and I love you."

"I love you to my dear."

They disconnected and Talia immediately started packing her things into her bags. She didn't take time to do it neatly at the moment she didn't care. She piled all of her things by the door and looked around the hotel room to make sure she didn't leave anything. She opened her door but before she could pick up her bags a hand went around her mouth and gun was harshly jammed into her side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I know I have enjoyed writing it.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	7. Chapter 7

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 7

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

Talia screamed but Jack's hand muffled it. Jack slammed the door closed. He shoved Talia into a chair still keeping his hand over her mouth. After a few moments he removed his hand and whispered into her ear. "If you scream I'll shoot you."

Talia knowing he wouldn't shoot still decided not to scream.

"What do you want?" She asked snappily.

"Is Clarice alive?"

"Who's Clarice?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack lost his temper and slapped her across the face. She gasped moving her hand up to the now red and stinging spot on her cheek.

"Now is Clarice alive?"

Talia set silent.

"If I have to ask again you're going to regret it."

"Fine, yes my mother is alive, and when my father finds out that you kidnapped me you are going to pay for it, and I'm sure he will just be thrilled to know that you slapped me rather hard." She said in quite an amused tone.

"Don't get smart with me kid."

He walked over to the phone still keeping his gun pointed at Talia and pressed redial. The phone began to ring as he walked back to Talia. An all to familiar voice came over the line.

"Hello."

"Say something." Jack told Talia.

"Father."

"Yes, Talia why aren't you on your flight?"

Jack pulled the phone away from Talia's ear and put it up to his.

"I'm guessing that belongs to you Lector?"

Hannibal sat silently for a short moment. "Where is she Jack?"

"Oh she's in her hotel room and she perfectly fine, but if you want to see her walk away from this unharmed I suggest that you bring me Clarice and admit to kidnapping her. Then you'll be incarcerated but Clarice and…" Jack broke off not knowing the girl's name.

"Talia." Hannibal said filling in the blank.

"Alright then Clarice and Talia can live a perfectly happy life. Do we have a deal?"

"Where do you want to meet when I get to America?"

"The hotel room will do just fine."

"If there is a mark on her when I get there I swear you'll regret it."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats." Jack said slamming down the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	8. Chapter 8

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 8

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

Hannibal and Clarice were already on the plane to America. Hannibal looked a little worried but far more relaxed than Clarice. He looked over at her to discover that she was pale white and worry was written all over her face.

"Are you alright my love?"

She glanced over at him. "No, my daughter has been kidnapped."

"Yes, I know, but relax I promise you all will be fine."

"How can I relax when Talia has been kidnapped and you may be incarcerated?"

"I assure you she will be fine and I am not going to be incarcerated, he lowered his voice where only she could hear, I know I haven't eaten anyone in years, but in Jack Crawford's case I am going to have to make an exception."

"Fine by me."

"She may kill him before I do." He thought to himself. He had never seen Clarice so angry like she was now. Her eyes were blazing with hatred.

"Just try to relax and I will take care of everything when we get there okay?" Hannibal said soothingly.

Clarice took a deep breath and lied back closing her eyes. "Okay." She whispered.

"Jack Crawford you've made a mistake that is going to cost you your life." Hannibal thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short and probably a little boring but i just needed something to fill in the space. It will get better but the story is almost over!!! Hope your enjoying it.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	9. Chapter 9

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 9

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

A short time later Hannibal and Clarice had arrived in America. They wasted no time and went straight to the hotel where Jack Crawford was holding Talia hostage. Clarice was on a very fine line between sanity and insanity. Hannibal edged closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Its fine, calm down before we make spectacles of ourselves."

"It's so easy for him to stay calm at times like this." Clarice thought to herself.

Hannibal walked to the front desk and got a key to the room. Since he had booked the room under a fake name he used now he had no problem getting the key. He walked back to Clarice and grabbed her arm and half drug her to the elevators. By this point Clarice was frozen in fear because she might lose her husband or maybe even her daughter. They rode up in the elevator with Clarice shaking the whole way up, half of fear and half of anger. The elevator finally reached the right floor after what seemed hours. Clarice had now started to come back into the real world from her thoughts. Hannibal led the way to the doorway and did as instructed by Jack by opening the door with the key without knocking. The door opened and Jack was standing behind the chair Talia was sitting in with gun pointing to her head.

"Talia!" Clarice gasped.

Hannibal's eyes instantly filled with more hatred than before as he saw his daughter at gunpoint.

"Lector go stand face toward the wall with your hands behind your back. Hannibal did as instructed but he had a small knife in his hand that Jack was to careless to see.

"Clarice come here, you're okay."

Clarice started to advance forward but then stopped abruptly. "Take that gun away from her head and then I will come."

Jack slowly lowered the gun away from Talia's head then raised up to point it at Hannibal's.

As Jack walked toward Hannibal Clarice quickly walked toward Talia. She reached her daughter just as Jack was speaking to Hannibal.

"Lector if you try anything funny I'll shoot. Jack brought out the handcuffs and kept walking forward still being to careless to take notice of the small knife. "This is easier than I thought I would be." Hannibal thought to himself. Jack was just about to put the handcuffs on Hannibal's hand when he suddenly doubled over in pain. Hannibal had jabbed the knife into his stomach. He turned and put a hand on Jack's shoulder to keep a firm grip on him.

"Clarice take Talia shopping or something and I will meet you at the airport in an hour and a half."

They were almost out the door when Talia turned back and said sarcastically to Jack's already pale face, "Bye, bye Jacky boy."

They turned and walked out of the room and were soon walking out of the lobby. Clarice drove to the mall where her and her daughter wasted time waiting on Hannibal to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! The Last Chapter is coming up next. I know the story was rather short but I will try my best to make my next one longer.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	10. Chapter 10

To Witness It Herself

Chapter 10

Setting: Set at around about 18 years after Clarice runs away with Hannibal the night at the lake house.

Plot: Hannibal and Clarice's daughter has decided to visit the country of America, but someone will soon see she looks a little to much like two people this someone has seen in the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept of course Talia

*In this story Jack Crawford is still alive and plays quite a big part in it.

-----

"Talia it's time to meet your father at the airport."

"Okay." Talia replied in a relieved tone.

They walked out of the mall and to the car and drove quickly to the airport. They were both a bit tense hoping that Hannibal had had no problems and made it out okay. They walked into the airport lobby and saw a familiar man sitting there. Luckily this time it was a familiar face they wanted to see. Hannibal caught a glimpse of the two of them and quickly rose and walked to them. He embraced his daughter in a tight hug and then did the same to his wife.

They boarded the plane which was now headed somewhere to Italy instead of France which upset Talia, but she was just happy to be back in the safe arms of her family.

Talia leaned over and whispered in her father's ear. "What did you do to him?"

"The past is the past my dear. I think it would be better for all of us if we left the events that happened in America behind just like your mother and I did so many years ago."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! THIS IS THE END!!! Sorry the last chapter is soooooo short but I wanted to have at least ten chapters and I thought that this was a good way to end it. Hope you enjoyed it.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


End file.
